challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Hole
Black Hole is a contestant on Battle for TSG. He is a former recommended character that could have participated in TSGA. However, Black Hole only received 269 votes, placing 26th in voting, and was sent to the LOL. Black Hole was first seen in Gardening Hero, pulling in Captain Zoom and Strawberry Kiss, and was eventually sold because of budget cuts. In Getting Berry Tubs to Talk, Nina Noodles forces Black Hole to help her remove the lid from a jar of cyanide. In the process, Black Hole sucks up the recovery centers, June Balloon and the jar before being crushed down to a smaller size by Four. Personality Black Hole has been shown to be laid back and casual, both in his actions and in his interactions with other contestants, and doesn't like to argue or start fights. Despite Black Hole having immense power, with even his presence being able to destroy a variety of objects, he does not use his power for malicious intentions, showing that he has a high level of self-control and willingness to interact with others without destroying them. TV Tropes Website Info *'Ambiguous Disorder:' According to Rita Remote, his sense of hearing isn’t too great. *'Dark Is Not Evil:' He’s easily one of the most (if not the most) powerful characters on the show, and could cause a massive amount of destruction if he wanted to. Despite this, he’s surprisingly laid-back and does not use his powers for evil, meaning he has excellent self-control. *'Eldritch Abomination:' Is a black hole. *'The Generic Guy:' Almost-comically the most-normal character in the entire cast, with no real quirks aside from his powers. *'Gravity Master:' Black Hole's immense gravity has been very useful in regards to both preventing death and keeping Death P.A.C.T. safe during challenges. He can even slingshot falling contestants back into the sky by staying the right distance away from them so that they are affected by his pull, but not enough to be sucked into him. *'Mellow Fellow:' He's a very calm, rational and friendly individual. *'Nice Guy:' He's a pretty chill guy and wants to prevent death and control his powers. *'Unrealistic Black Hole:' He has a gender identity, a personality, and can talk like the rest of the cast. Trivia *Black Hole does not always vacuum in objects. **In the LOL, he didn't consume it or any of its contents. **In BFT, his absorption abilities seem to be voluntary as demonstrated in the first episode. **After becoming smaller, this ability has been weakened, as demonstrated in the second episode. **He only vacuums in objects if they're nudged towards him. *Black Hole is one of the two contestants that are faceless, the other one being Robot Nina Noodles. *Black Hole is the only limbless member of Death P.A.C.T. **He is also the only faceless member of Death P.A.C.T. *Black Hole is one of the only limbless characters who can fly. **The others being Cloudy, Mike Rophone, Bella, and originally Lightning. *Black Hole is the only faceless contestant that can fly *Black Hole is able to grow in size, as seen when he is sucking up forks. *Black Hole has a hard time hearing things, as said by Rita Remote in Today's Very Special Episode. *Getting Berry Tubs to Talk is currently the only episode where Black Hole wasn't the contestant who got Death P.A.C.T safe from elimination. *So far, the only way to kill Black Hole is to obliterate him, as seen in Fortunate Ben. *In Inanimate Shopsanity II Episode 12, there is another character named Black Hole. Gallery Black Hole plush.jpeg|Black Hole plush Category:Battle For TSG Characters Category:Plush